Hero la Kill
by BlacMatriX
Summary: Hi I'm Izuku Midoriya, I'm 17 years old and I think this crazy new school I joined is trying to kill me. (Basically if My Hero Academia had the kill la kill plot. I literally just wrote this for shits and giggles.)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know, I was thinking about Kill la Kill while updating My other fanfic and I found this old draft I did ages ago.**

* * *

"And so in the end the nazi's were defeated and hitler— what" gasped the sickly blond teacher, spitting blood as the door came flying off its hinges. A firm man behind it. He had blue neatly cut hair and rectangular glasses.

"Um, excuse me we are in the middle of a lesson." The skeletal blonde man said as he wiped the blood off his lips.

"IM ON OFFICIAL BUSINESS!" He bellowed. As soon as he said so, a line of students in uniform formed parallel to each other. The teacher cowering under the fear of the student.

"Tenya Iida, chair of the student discipline committee." He boomed to the class. His tall stature, the aura that surrounded him, the determination in his eyes made everyone's hair on end.

"One of you delinquents stole a quirk uniform, turn yourself in as excuses will fall under deaf ears!" He commanded as he observed the petrified class.

Out of all of them only two stood out, a girl with a bob cut and rosy red cheeks sleeping over her eaten bento. While the other a small boy with purple balls on his head, he was sweating and looked like he was on the brink of passing out.

He slowly rose before he proclaimed.

"Ha! Take this." The small purple haired boy shouted as he set off a smoke bomb filling the classroom and the hallway.

The small boy made his escape running from the classroom into the corridor and dashing down the stairs. Unknowing to him that the head of student discipline was already ahead of him. The tall student had jumped out of the window, observing as the purple haired student dashed down the flights of stairs.

He busted the door, to be greeted by none other than Tenya Iida. Standing there intimidatingly as the student cowered in fear. The purple haired student was picked up and thrown across the courtyard, tumbling over and over again. Groaning as bruises and dirt began covering his face.

In protest, he stood. Facing the disciplinary committee's cold iron glare. To be met by a small sarcastic remark.

"Go ahead, wear it. It's your quirk uniform now." The blue haired student ordered mockingly.

The small student was anything but intelligent, and wore the uniform without hesitation. Feeling the power of the uniform rage in his body, purple balls began forming on his once flat head. And he had the urge to pull them off. So he did.

He took one off and threw it at one of the students feet, it stuck there. And he had noted his speed and reflexes had greatly improved. He was powerful, that's what.

"MINETA MINORU, YOU HAVE COMMITTED HIGH TREASON AGAINST THE ACADEMY AND LORD SHOUTO. PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES." Iida bellowed the smaller students crimes, but the stubborn student didn't care. He started to send his sticky balls everywhere sticking all the students to the ground, while dodging the taller student's attacks.

"So much power, I'm sure the ladies will go crazy for me." He remarked proudly, he was getting too cocky and thought he could take on the other student.

"Of course, that's the power of the quirk uniforms."

"Now, die." Mineta cried out as he punched the taller student, almost falling over when he found out he had hit nothing.

"Ha, you thought you could defeat me. How arrogant are you, right now you are wearing a Yueei one star quirk uniform. I have a three star, your attack did NOTHING." Iida bellowed as he picked up the smaller student by the collar, screaming into his ear.

The taller student started to run up the walls, at incredible speeds dragging the purple haired student through the concrete. Injury after injury the smaller student kept receiving, crying blood as the pain was too much. After the taller student was done with his torture, he threw the purple haired student, removing his uniform and sending him strait into the concrete, in his underwear and dead.

"Hm." He huffed as he dusted off the uniform, leaving it nice and clean. Before giving a small speech to the academy.

"STUDENTS OF YUEEI ACADEMY FOR AS LONG AS I, TENYA IIDA, DRAWS BREATH, THE IRONCLAD RULES BUILT BY THE GREAT LORD SHOUTO, WILL BE ACKNOWLEDGED." He bellowed as all the students were watching from the windows of the academy. Making his iconic robotic hand movements.

As soon as he cried out that statement. A bright light appeared on top of the academy's roof, and the disciplinary chair began to talk again.

"STUDENTS OF YUEEI ACADEMY, BEHOLD STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT LORD SHOUTO TODOROKI. BOW ACCORDINGLY." He commanded, as he bowed down before the bright light. The students saluting up to the light.

The courtyard was silent, you could even hear a pin drop. That silence was disturbed by the sound of a boot hitting the floor. The owner of the sound began to talk.

"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! This is the undeniable reality of this corrupted world!" The student lectured to the academy. He was dressed in a crisp white suit, with a blue tie and a sheathed katana in hand. His sharp tone didn't match the expressionless face he was making as he held his weapon down, striking a dominant pose. White and red hair, split evenly. Grey and blue cold eyes.

oooooooo

The next day

Right at the bottom on the academy stood the one and only Izuku Midoriya. The look on his face could be described in one sentence. Literally on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

"So this is Yueei academy." He muttered to himself.

"Thank very much, Sir." He thanked as he received a lemon and taking a bite.

'This place is so weird, I wonder how it would be like at school.' He thought as he climbed up some stairs. Accidentally bumping into a small boy knocking him down. His hero instincts kicked in and he began apologizing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oops, sorry for getting in your way. I am very sorry, please let me not burden to you." The boy said as he ran off.

"It's ok bush-head." Ignoring the insulting remark about him, he smiled. The boy ran around the corner just as Midoriya realized that his lemon had disappeared.

"Hia!." A scream of a female was heard around the corner and the boy came flying out with a girl in uniform pinning him down.

"Give it back, and go to school Hiroto!" She commanded as the boy removed his lemon from his chest, surprising him and Midoriya.

"Huh, I was sure that was a wallet." He said as the lemon was snatched out of his hand.

"Here you go, sorry about my brother." She smiled, handing him the fruit. He gladly accepted the lemon and said his thanks. She looked nice, she had a bob cut and warm brown eyes. And pink cheeks.

Soon a carriage with multiple students on it appeared behind them, startling the girl.

"Oh, no I don't want to be late." She squeaked as she ran after the carriage, finally catching on and following the rest of the students.

ooooooo

"This is the small purple bubblefuck who dared to defy the academy. Justice has been served." Midoriya thought out loud as he entered the gate, immediately regretting his decision.

'Forget finding my mom's killer I am going to die here with do doubt.' He thought as he entered the academy.

I just realized that Kill la Kill has like really sexual themes and like, it wouldn't work well with MHA in my opinion. But this is most likely will just be a quick one shot. If I get enough responses, I will write this along with my other story.


	2. Vengeance

**So I'm back with a second chapter of hero la kill. I literally just love both series to death and since I saw no crossovers about both I was like let's just write a quick one shot. It turns out this was kinda popular so I decided to carry on.**

* * *

"Please welcome our classes newest member, Midoriya Izuku. Please Midoriya find a seat." While Izuku was trying not to freak out at the sickly malnourished appearance of his teacher. He whimpered at the sight of the class, they were muttering talking about him. Other than that girl from this morning. Who was pointing and advertising a seat like a teleshopping host.

"Oh it looks like miss Uraraka has a free seat. Go and make yourself comfortable, she won't bite." Izuku nodded as he stiffly entered his seat, only to be baraged by the most amount of energy that he has seen in a while.

"Oh so your the new kid everyone has been talking about. You look rather plain." He looked down at this remark sighing. Ochaco saw this and quickly changed the subject.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, is there anything you would like to talk about." She asked as she blinked in a rather cute manner.

'So close.'

"U-um, what a-about that kid at the front of the school. What happened to him?" He asked as she was quick to respond.

"Oh that's Mineta, he was killed by the school council yesterday. Though nobody likes him, he was the biggest pervert in the school."

'KILLED, what kind of school is this. And the student council did it.'

"Oi, Uraraka try not to conversate in my class." The teacher asked at he continued to write on the chalkboard.

"Well, see you at lunch." She ate the entirety of her bento in one big gulp and knocked herself out after. Leaving the boy stunned.

* * *

"Izuku!" Ochaco practically launched herself in Izuku's direction. Garnering the boy to freeze in his spot and take the hit.

'So close.'

"Y-eah should we be using such informal titles at this point." He watched as the girl looked up erratically and flew 10 feet back.

He pulled himself up and turned to leave with the brunette girl following short after. After seeing what was on his back she was itching to ask questions.

"Do you play the guitar, that would be so cool!" She smiled at the entered the open outside food court.

* * *

"Tell me how does this school work, I came here looking for something. So I'd like to know what I'm working with." Izuku asked as they walked around the school. Ochaco smiled and gave an answer.

"Well the school works around our uniforms." She pointed towards the grey, green and red color of her sailor uniform. Izuku raised his eyebrows.

"They are called quirk uniforms and are classed in 1, 2 and 3 stars. The uniforms give us a special power or quirk. Us no star students aren't permitted to wear or gain any powers from the uniforms. We live in the slums at the bottom of the city. If you exceed in class you are given a 1 Star uniform or If you are a president of a club you are given a 2 Star and are given such comfortable lives. If you are in the student council you are given the ultimate 3 star uniform. The student student council president Lord Shouto Todoroki hands out the uniforms in accordance. He's at the top of the food chain." She replied, he took in as much as he could. Before a blinding light was all he saw.

"Get down! Bow! Bow" Ochaco pleaded as she brought him down to a bow.

"Why?"

"It's Lord Todoroki, he could have you killed if you get on his bad side."

A broad muscular man began walking down the steps, pride and confidence in every stride. As he looked down, scowled at the no star students.

"So he's a big shot here." He muttered as a two parallel lines of 1 Star students divided the commoners from the elite. Intimidation took over his system,it felt like he couldn't move. He was outmatched. As the large man walked by He felt a shove come from behind as he was forced into the spotlight, garnering all eyes on him. He whimpered as he faced an even more dominating aura head on, all he could do was to think back to why he had come here.

'Mom.'

Then he remembered how he found her dead, her body impaled on a single scissor blade. The rage and emotions that he felt began rushing back. As he quickly unlocked his case, releasing the blade within.

The blade was the shape of half a scissor, it was green like his eyes and it was pointed towards the source of the light.

There was a the click of a boot heel as Todoroki Shouto head of the student council and leader of the school presented himself, the light died down. Murmur and chatter began slowly engulfing the student body as they all talked about the same thing

The boy who dared to stand against Lord Todoroki.

"Is that a giant pair of scissors?"

"No dumbo it's a single scissor. A giant one to precise."

"L-look, I don't want any trouble. But I have some questions," he began twirling the scissors on his arms and pointed it directly at Shouto. The boy didn't flinch, he didn't even unsheath his blade.

"Do you know who this belongs to?! This half was left by the sicko who killed my mom, the other half they took. My search led me to this school here, so start speaking!" He half asked half exclaimed. The rage that was building up remained there building up even further.

"And what if I do, it's not like you can do anything." He pushed his hair back, revealing the reddish scar on his left side. His gaze became colder as he lifted then struck his weapon down. In an instant a semi circle of one star students appeared.

"How dare he address Lord Todoroki in such manner, attack." They all pounced on him at once as he used the blunt end of his blade to strike them away in defense.

'What the hell am I doing? Attacking him head on won't work.' He thought as he subconsciously jumped up to swing his blade. Only to be met by a concentrated strike, made by a long magicians wand.

"Look kid, I don't know if the system got into that thick skull of yours. But here's the deal, Todoroki Shouto is untouchable. I as the president of the magicians club will protect him at all costs." The owner of the rod began to speak as the student council president turned to leave. He had wild dark purple hair with a top hat with two stars on it. A black tailcoat an a crisp white shirt covered his torso and flat ironed black pants.

"Shinsou, do your way with him. Oh and confiscate that blade too."

"Your will shall be done my lord." He turned towards him an fished out two metallic rings before throwing them at expert precision and locking around his arms. Izuku was then treated to two more magic rings around his legs. He couldn't move at all, so he was left to grunting and trying to break free.

Shinsou began throwing card after card at him, not to severely injure him. Unlike the student council he had a heart after all. But to form deep cuts on him, weaken him before he starts dealing real blows.

"Having a hard time there huh, I'll make you regret coming to this school in the first place." He threw four king of suit cards to destroy the rings. Before he took out the large wand and began striking him at immense speeds. He used one end to land a blow, quickly moving before landing another. And all Izuku could do was to continually take the hit over and over again. Each blow leaving his body and face covered in bruises.

"Ok, I'm done with playing with you. Hand over the scissor." He took a gleaming green thread quickly wrapping it around the blade and pulling it towards him. Only to be stuck by Izuku grasping onto it with dear life.

"I can't let, let you have this blade." He whimpered as he clutched it towards his heart.

'I have to retreat, there's no way I compare in power with him.' He thought as he quickly unthreaded the mysterious green tread and ran off, the now pouring rain creating stings on his bruised face.

He ran out of the school gates, and far away to where he came from. Home.

* * *

"You dumbass!" An explosion rang out as another burn was dealt on the magician. He refined from crying out loud, but whimpered at pain.

"How dare you let an newcomer insult Lord Shouto, and fail to retrieve the weapon as ordered!" Tenya bellowed as another explosion was cast on Shinsou. The disciplinary chairman turned his iron gaze to the user of the explosions.

"A mistake done on a school club under your command is a mistake on you own part. Bakugou." He continued as the said student laid on the couch.

"Tch, hey four eyes. Use your head to figure out why I have been blasting this kid for the past hour. Anyway you displianary shits are the ones in charge of that stuff." He grunted, he had ash blonde hair intense red eyes and wore a shirt with the three star embozeld on the short sleeve. He wore baggy pants and his appearance look so out of place in such a pristine room.

"Again Katsuki, may I remind you. No foul language. With that cultural festival coming up I do not want my father to be displeased with you trying to compete with him." Todoroki Shouto insisted, well commanded him. In return he received an apology.

"I'm sorry Lord Half and Half." He smirked as Tenya looked like he wanted to rip him to shreds.

"Anyway, I've been collecting data on this boy. It looks like he has been causing slight trouble in schools controlled by Yueei. Though they were minor so we didn't receive any reports." A girl with jet black hair styled in a spiky ponytail. She had a rather developed body and the three stars were on the back of her sailor uniform.

"Good Momo, send orders for them to be monitoring students tenfold. And report every last incident." He ordered as he took another sip of tea and spun slightly in his chair.

"So it's official. Mrs Creation, Sparky Sparky Boom Man and Initial D can't do their job properly. Why are we after this girl anyway, a two star student took him on fine." A girl with short purple hair earjacks coming from her ears said. She had one of those earjacks in her phone as she used the other to click in and out of her stereo boots. Her three stars were small earrings down her earlobe.

"To answer your question Kyota, that green scissor blade of his can cut through quirk uniforms. Rather easily too." He replied as the room went into slight panic. The thought of a weapon like that sent a slight chill up their spines.

"Then why do we let her wield such a destructive weapon?" Tenya asked as Shouto took another sip. Ignoring the comment completely.

"Momo dear, can you find the name of this problem child." Shouto asked as the girl was quick to type, finding the answer almost instantly.

"Izuku Midoriya Sir." She replied.

"Midoriya, huh. Why does that name ring a bell."

* * *

 **So I was debating on wether I should keep or change the really sexual fanservicy theme of Kill la kill. On one hand it would keep the running theme of clothing and connection true to the story. On the other hand we literally see a mother molest a daughter and a really disturbing technically inscest brainwashing scene that I couldn't bring myself to write. But I can't wait to write Endeavour as a world fashion icon, damn I'm so excited.**


End file.
